Fanboy's Love but Kyle's too!
by KendelldeeLovesManga
Summary: A new girl has come into town, and Fanboy and Kyle both kinda have a thing for her. KennedyXFanboy pairing and KennedyXKyle pairing.
1. The new girl

One day, Mr. Muffin's class was a ruckus. Fanboy and Chum Chum were giggling, Kyle was practicing his magic spells, Yo and Lupe were both eyeing Fanboy and Chum Chum, and everyone else was doing…well…what they do. Anyways, Mr. Muffin silenced all of the kids by shouting out, "HEY LOOK, IT'S MAN ARTICA!" Everyone gasped and turned around, but all they saw was a girl. The girl was medium-sized, and had long, golden hair. She had ice-blue eyes, and just a tiny bit of freckles on the bridge of her nose. She smirked at everyone. Chum Chum groaned, "This is NOT Man artica…!" Mr. Muffin laughed, and said, "Of course not! This is our new student! Her name is—" "Kennedy! My name is Kennedy!" the girl said. Kennedy had her eyes locked on Fanboy. She lifted an eyebrow. "Why is that kid wearing a superhero outfit?" Kennedy asked. "Because he's an idiot!" Kyle shouted. Chum Chum jumped up so Kennedy could see him, as well. "I'm wearing one, too! See?!" Kennedy laughed. "Your cute." She said. Mr. Muffin showed Kennedy her desk. Frankly, it was right next to Kyle's. Kyle's eyes got all big. He started giving Kennedy a lecture about how he was a wizard, and how COOL he was. But Kennedy paid no attention. She focused on the two weird kids. She laughed when Fanboy made a "crazy" sign at Kyle. At the end of the school day, Fanboy decided to walk up to Kennedy. "Hey, Kennedy! Wanna come over to my house for a visit some time?" "Sure, where is it?" "When you moved here, did you see that big water tower?" "Duh. It's right in the middle of town. Do you live by it?" Kennedy asked. "No. I live IN it." Kennedy just rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha. Very funny, Fanboy. Don't do things like that again." Kennedy stated. Kyle ran up to Kennedy. "May I escort you home?" he asked. "No thanks! I don't need an _escort!" _Kennedy said. Kyle blushed. "Ah, oh yes, I mean…" But Kennedy interrupted him. "If it's a date you're asking for, it can wait. I want to get to know you first…you know?" Then, she walked off into the bathroom. Fanboy was walking off to his locker, but stopped when he passed by the girl's bathroom. _Is that Kennedy? Singing? _he thought. He paused to make sure. Yes, that was definitely Kennedy. Well, it was more like she was humming, but Fanboy didn't care. I mean, he kinda liked her before, but now he was heads over heels for her. That night, Kennedy walked in his dreams. _Will Kyle approve of this? _He thought. _Everyone can see he loves her, too. _But Fanboy stopped himself. Why did he care about what Kyle felt? Kennedy was his, and he was going to take her, one way or another.


	2. Kennedy's shocking secret

Fanboy woke up to see a thunderstorm booming overhead. He groaned when his alarm clock went off. He pressed the "Snooze" button, and shut his eyes tight. It had been such a good dream. That girl…_Kennedy. _He would never forget this dream, it was only the fourth time he had ever fallen in love before. But Moppy, Lupe, and Muck Muck was no match for this girl. Fanboy decided he would never open his eyes again. But Chum Chum was starting to nudge him awake, anyways. "Come on!" Chum Chum said. "It's Kennedy's second day here!" Fanboy blinked open his eyes. _S-she was real?! _He b linked several times before quickly eating breakfast, making his bed, and putting on his clothes (They were already on, but you know what I mean!). Fanboy and Chum Chum lived only a block from school, which came in handy when they missed the bus. Unfortunately, they had missed it today. Fanboy groaned, and got the umbrella. On the way there, Fanboy found something that made him so mad, he could had exploded if he wanted to. Literally! He saw Kyle walking right beside sleepy-looking Kennedy, whispering something in her ear, that made her look at Kyle with those ice-blue eyes of hers. But she was staring right into Kyle's eyes. They looked as if they were about to make out, but Kennedy turned her head away, blushing. She looked up to the sky, muttering something. It kinda sounded something like, "I don't belong here." Then she spotted Fanboy and waved at him, giving him a perfect half-smile. Fanboy winked at her,and gave her the thumbs-up sign. Kennedy gave him a puzzled look, but it didn't last long. Kyle quickly yanked her by the hand and pulled her to the school's entrance. Fanboy sighed. Chum Chum pulled on his arm, which got his attention. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh…nothing…" Fanboy replied. "Well then, come on! We're going to be late!" At the school, Kennedy seemed sadder than usual. For the first time ever, Fanboy noticed that Kennedy's clothes looked more like rags, and she had a large cut on her arm. She sighed inwardly, and barely listened to Mr. Muffin. At the end of class, Fanboy decided to talk to Kennedy about it. "Hey, Kennedy," Fanboy said. "What's wrong? You seem sadder than usual." Kennedy suddenly burst into tears and sobbed, "That's because I am! Oh, Fanboy, both of my parents are dead, and now I live on the streets!"


	3. Kennedy's past

Kennedy buried her face in Fanboy's chest. She was sobbing. Fanboy patted her on the back. "It's okay," he murmured. He glanced up to see Kyle glaring at them together. He growled and said, "I'll never forgive you for this, Fanboy!" Kennedy heard him, and looked up to see who was talking to Fanboy, but Kyle had already poofed himself out of sight. She looked at Fanboy with big eyes, red from crying. "Who said that, Fanboy?" He hugged her close. "No one…" he said. Both of them didn't know that Chum Chum was spying on them. He was listening to every word. Kennedy started sobbing again. Fanboy looked confused, "I thought you had stopped crying…?" "I did, but that strange voice sounded like a younger version of my mom's ex-husband…" Kennedy cried. "What happened?" Fanboy questioned. Chum Chum was having fun spying on Fanboy and Kennedy, and watching him hold her close, her head resting on his chest. "Well," Kennedy started…

_**FLASHBACK!!!**_

Kennedy and her big brother, Cody, were huddled into the corner of the apartment. Kennedy's mother, Jane, was guarding them with her body. Her father, Jack, was lying dead on the foor, Jane's ex-husband, Daniel, standing on his body, gun in hand. "What are you going to do now, Jane? Run, like the coward you are? I might as well kill your kids!" Jane still stood proud and said, "Over my dead body." "Nice choice of words!" And with that, Jane was laying on the ground, lifeless. "No!" Kennedy yelped. "Run!" Cody yelled. Kennedy didn't need to be asked twice. She jumped out of the window (They were on a 1st floor apartment!). Right as she jumped out, she heard the scream of her brother, and a lifeless thud. She heard Daniel call out, "You're next, Kennedy! If I were you, I'd be watchin' my back, because one day, you might find a bullet lodged in it!"

**END OF FLASHBACK!!!**

Kennedy hug Fanboy harder. She shuddered at the memory. By this time, Chum Chum had run away, he was getting scared. Kennedy looked straight into Fanboy's eyes. "I should've died, not Cody, not my mom, not my dad. I SHOULD'VE DIED!" Kennedy yelped. Fanboy whispered, "No, you shouldn't have…have you told Kyle about this yet?" "No, and I'm not planning to. I fear that if I tell him, that he won't like me anymore. But you…you're…different…" "Good or bad kind of different?" Fanboy asked, but Kennedy didn't answer. Instead, she started kissing him! They closed their eyes, and Kennedy wrapped her arms around Fanboy's neck, and Fanboy wrapped his arms around Kennedy's waist. When they stopped kissing, all Fanboy said was, "I'll take that as a good kind of different…" before passing out.


	4. Chum Chum or Kennedy?

Fanboy woke up in his bed. Kennedy was over him, grinning. It didn't take long for Fanboy to realize he had a wet cloth on his head. "What happened?" Fanboy mumbled. Kennedy said, "I kissed you, and you passed out. You hit your head really hard on the floor, and I brought you home. Seriously, you are awesome at turning a water tower into such a great home like…like this." "Oh, and, nice hair," Kennedy added. Fanboy brought his hand up to his head. _His mask wasn't on! _Fanboy had messy chocolate brown hair, and he didn't like the fact that his mask had fallen off. He brought his hand back to his eyes, to see blood staining his flesh. He groaned. The pain in his head was almost too much to bear. "Oh!" Kennedy said. She wrapped a bandage around his head where he was bleeding. Fanboy was falling asleep. Right before we fell unconscious, he felt Kennedy's lips touch his own, and he heard her sweet voice say, _I love you, Fanboy. When Daniel finds me, please let me just die, and know that I loved you to the death._

Fanboy awoke to hear Chum Chum complaining. "Kennedy! What are you doing here? Please, get out…LEAVE FANBOY ALONE!" Then, there was a pause. Kennedy shrieked, breaking the silence. Fanboy blinked open his eyes to see what was going on. "Kennedy…." He murmured. "She's gone, Fanboy…I gave her a good kick to the shin for her to remember me by!" Chum Chum stated proudly. Fanboy tried to jump out of bed to see if Kennedy was okay (Chum Chum could kick pretty hard!), but he fell back into bed, due to the pain. He closed his eyes, but he didn't fall asleep. Chum Chum sat down on Fanboy's bed and said, "You like her, don't you?" "Like who?" Fanboy asked, even though he knew perfectly who Chum Chum was talking about. "Kennedy! You always act different when you are around her, and…and…I was kind of spying on you and Kennedy together." "You…you WHAT?!" Fanboy shrieked. "I heard her story about her living on the streets…kind of sad if you ask me." "Then…WHY DID YOU KICK HER OUT?????!!!!!" Fanboy felt the pull of his mask on his head. "Because, she needs to learn…"


	5. Chum Chum is acting odd

"WHAT THE HECK TO YOU MEAN?!" Fanboy yelled. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DOES SHE NEED TO LEARN?" Fanboy asked. "She need to learn…that she c-cant b-be with you…" Chum Chum stammered. "K-Kyle d-deserves her…" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _KYLE _DESERVES HER! _I _DESERVE HER! I DON'T TREAT HER LIKE A BUNCH OF CRAP!" Fanboy yelled. Fanboy's throat was sore from all the yelling, but he ignored it. "WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Fanboy yelled as loud as her could. "I-I'm on yours of c-course…" Chum Chum stammered, once again. "WHY ARE YOU STAMMERING?!" Fanboy yelled. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" Chum Chum yelled back. "BECAUSE I'M ANGRY!!! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE YELLING? KENNEDY IS A SMART, FUNNY, CARING GIRL? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, CHUM CHUM?" "K-Kennedy wouldn't be the b-best ch-choice…" Chum Chum suddenly stopped stammering and looked Fanboy right in the eye as he said this. Chum Chum looked like he was sad for Fanboy…Fanboy wondered why. "Elephants have trunks, snakes have big jaws, cats are smart, but watch out for their claws," was all he said.

Kennedy was sitting in her home…a cardboard box with some old newspaper inside. An old tin cup was outside, but the highest amount of money she had ever gotten was a dime. But today, she heard the _clink clank _of tons of coins, and right in front of her was—who else: Kyle. He was grinning. He helped Kennedy up and led her to his house. Soon, Kennedy was covered by a blanket, and was enjoying a nice warm mug of hot cocoa. "Extra marshmallows?" Kyle asked. "No," Kennedy said. "Alright then…can you tell me why you were outside in an old cardboard box on a cold, rainy day like this?" Kyle questioned. Kennedy nervously glanced up at the clock, pretending to be running late. "Oh, I really have to go…" Kennedy said. Kyle saw Kennedy damaged shin and said, "Pft. Well, before you leave, let me get your something for that awful shin!" Right after Kyle gave Kennedy some ointment, Kennedy turned homeward.

But, who was waiting outside her box? None other than—Daniel.


	6. Daniel

All the blood in Kennedy's body seemed to freeze. She couldn't move. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Daniel said. "A little, poor, girl…too bad I couldn't kill you before. But, you ran off as a coward…I'll bet you inherited _that _from your mother." Kennedy's frozen body seemed to thaw with anger as she retorted, "You are ten times more cowardly than my mother! She risked her life saving me…and…and Cody…" Kennedy looked down at her feet as she mentioned her brother's name. "And your mother failed to save your brother, didn't she? Now, Let me get this over with. I don't want the blood to stain my new shirt." Daniel pulled out his gun. Right at that moment, Fanboy was running towards them.

"Fanboy?! Fanboy, run! This isn't your destiny to die here," Kennedy shouted. But Kennedy couldn't stop Fanboy from blocking her from Daniel. "Oh, so little Kennedy has a…" Daniel snickered. "…a boyfriend." Fanboy sneered. "I love Kennedy. If you are going to do anything to Kennedy, don't kill her." Daniel smirked, and said, "Your right!" Then, he took his gun again, aimed, and fired…_and Fanboy fell to the ground with a thud. _Blood was pouring from the gash where Daniel had shot him, and Daniel was laughing. Kennedy felt uncontrollable grief and anger crash on her at the same time. Kennedy forgot all about fear and snatched the gun from Daniel's hand. She pointed the gun at his heart.

Daniel looked up at Kennedy in shock. He was left without a weapon, and no matter how muscular he looked, he was harmless without a weapon. Kennedy smirked. She wasn't about to kill Daniel, but Daniel didn't know that. He ran off, whimpering. "COWARD!" Kennedy shouted at Daniel.

Kennedy felt so proud of herself—she had scared off the enemy. She felt so happy—until she remembered. Fanboy. She looked down to see Fanboy's bleeding worsen by the second. She was sure he was dead. He was pale…so pale…and it was all her fault. Kennedy fell to her knees, and touched Fanboy's face. She moved her hand carefully to his neck…_and she found a slight pulse. _Kennedy jerked her hand away in surprise. She was never going to expect that! Fanboy started to cough up clots of blood. He managed to smile weakly. "Did you…" Fanboy breathed heavily. "…get him?" Kennedy put her finger to Fanboy's lips. "Shh…you'll be in a hospital soon…" She pulled out Daniel's cell phone, which had fallen out of his back pocket, and dialed 9-1-1 . She quickly told them of the emergency and they told her they would be there right away. Fanboy coughed up more blood. "If I die, will you tell Chum Chum what happened?" Fanboy asked. Kennedy frowned. "Don't say that! You aren't going to die! The ambulance is coming!" Fanboy coughed up even more blood, and as if on cue, the ambulance pulled up, and a few people came out with a stretcher. They carefully lifted Fanboy up, and put him in the car. They allowed Kennedy to climb up in the car as well.


	7. Kennedy's Friend

Fanboy woke up. He clenched his heart. The bullet was lodged right beside it. He knew he wasn't going to live. He looked up to see Kennedy bawling her eyes out and Kyle patting her comfortingly on the back. He looked beside his bed to see Chum Chum sleeping on a cot right next to him. He looked as if he was trying to battle something…he was kicking, moaning, and flipping over from one side to the other in his sleep. He also heard him say, "Cats have sharp claws…cats have sharp claws…cats have sharp claws…Fanboy! Watch out!" Fanboy frowned. Right before he had gotten shot, Chum Chum had said those strange words, _Elephants have trunks, snakes have big jaws, cats are pretty, but watch out for their claws…_It had made no sense to Fanboy. Seriously! Why couldn't he just tell Fanboy what was on his mind just straight out, not as a riddle?

Fanboy lifted his head, which got Kennedy's attention. She broke away from Kyle. "Why is Chum Chum sleeping over there?" he croaked. "Oh…" Kennedy sniffed. "Chum Chum couldn't stand living in your place without you in it, so they allowed him to stay here. They got him a cot, and he fell asleep. He hasn't woke since." Fanboy collapsed his head back on the pillow. He held his pillow. He narrowed his eyes. _If I die, it'll be worth it. If it means saving Kennedy, then It'll be worth it. _But, Fanboy's heart nearly stopped in realization. _But, if I die, Kennedy and Kyle will probably be together! She'll forget all about me!_

Kennedy really wanted to stay at the hospital—she really did. But, she couldn't stay there. It was better than her cardboard box for sure…but she didn't want to see Fanboy suffer death. Kyle had left about and hour before, and now, she had to go, too. Chum Chum STILL hadn't woken up, and Fanboy was asleep. All she could hear was the faint _beep beep beep _of the heart monitor. She sighed, and left.

In her cardboard box, she was shivering. It was autumn, and winter was coming…you could feel it in the air. She started to go outside and explore. She couldn't sleep knowing the pain her love was in. Leaves crunched as she walked through the woods. She thought she heard a scuffle in the bushes, but when she jerked her head around, there was nothing there. She kept on walking. Now, she felt a tug at her tattered jeans. She jumped, and jerked her whole body around. Now, there he was…a kitten. He was black, white ears, chest, and one white paw. The kitten backed off in fright, ears laid flat against his head. Kennedy knelt down. "Aww…come here…I'm nothing to be afraid of…" The kitten's ears perked up, and she jumped into Kennedy's arms.

Kennedy scratched the kitten's ears, and the kitten let out a contented purr. "You know what?" Kennedy said. "We have a lot in common. I don't see your family anywhere, and we're both lost…but I'm lost in a different way…" Kennedy started to cry. The kitten nuzzled up against her chest, as if he was saying, _It's okay, Kennedy. Don't cry. I'm here. _Kennedy managed a smile. "Thank you." She said. She carried the kitten to her box.

Kennedy placed to kitten down on the cardboard floor. The kitten looked around, purred, then fell asleep, almost instantly. Kennedy smiled. "You know what, I'm going to name you…" Kennedy thought for a moment. "Healer." Kennedy knew it wasn't a very creative name, but it suited the young cat very well. He healed her feelings. Kennedy stroked the kitten while it was sleeping. "You know," she said. "It won't be easy, taking care of you, while I take care of myself. But I can manage."


	8. NOTE

NOTE

SOME OF MY FRIENDS HAVE TOLD ME TO DELETE THIS STORY. SHOULD I? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD DELETE IT. I NEED TO KNOW!!! PLEASE VOTE!

THANKS,

Kendelldee 


	9. NOTE2

Note:

A lot of people now told me to keep my story. I will continue it, and I hope ya'll enjoy it. I'm almost finished with it anyway, but I will make a sequel to it where Kennedy's friends from a long time ago: Emily, Sophie, and Jackie, come to the school. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story!

Best regards,

Kendelldee


End file.
